Protectors of Berk
Before the Story The inspiration for THIS story is: https://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:93560#268. In this story, Quill and some other Riders from Berk must come together and work as a team as Chief Hiccup asigns them as the new Protectors of Berk. Ok, so, for people who are reading this and are wondering, “''where’s the story?”, well, currently, I began New Recruit On Dragon’s Edge and I have yet to complete that story, so, I haven’t started this story yet. Edit: New Recruit On Dragon’s Edge is completed so feel free to read that story! A note of the characters in this story: I have made up some random names for vikings but if you would like to be in this story, please leave a message on my talk page! Also, in this story, some parts may be written in the 1st person POV but most of the story is written in 3rd person POV. To indicate that it’s in 1st person, the section will be in bold and before the section, I‘ll put brackets around the viking’s name so you know who’s point of view it is. '''Chapter 1 - Gathering Signatures' “Sign up for Berk Guard today! Where we protect the innocent and bring justice to those who trespass our waters!” “Hey Lui. Watcha got goin’ on over here?” Quill asked while walking over to her friend. “Hello Quill. Well, it’s time to change the Berk Guard team. The current members have served Berk for five years! It’s time for a new team to take their place. I’ve signed up. How about you? You gonna sign up?” Lui looked at Quill with his baby dragon face. He knew that she couldn’t resist it. “Oh, fine! I’ll sign up. How many people in the Guard?” “Seven. So far, we have two. You and me.” He laughed as he held out the parchment paper, with fancy writing and smudges of black in the corners, for Quill to sign. “Oof!” Yelled a viking who ran into Quill. Quill stood up and held out her hand. The other viking decided to take the help and stood up. “Hey. You’re that girl I ran into yesterday!” “Right. Yeah, um, sorry about that.” “It’s ok.” Quill smiled as silence fell after. She decided to end it. “I’m Quill. And you are?” “Oh, me? I’m Tora.” She said as she looked around, as if looking for someone. “Tora. Nice name. Now, mind telling me what you’re looking for?” “Oh. Um, I’m looking for...” she paused and looked at a piece of paper that she held in her hand. “...Lui Kinston.” “You’re in luck.” Quill then stepped aside as Lui raised his hand. “That’s me.” He chuckled. “Wonderful! Where can I sign?” Tora enthusiastically asked. Lui pointed to a blank box where Tora signed her name and other information. She looked above her box and saw Quill’s name. “Oh! You’re joining too! Guess I’ll see you around.” She ran off. “Bye?” Quill responded as she watched Tora run fast. “Strange viking. Want me to help you advertise?” “That’d be awesome! Thanks!” “No problem.” Afterwards, Quill walked off in the direction of the Great Hall where majority of the vikings were. She entered and was swarmed with little children. Then, she saw a group of vikings that looked her age. She walked over. “Excuse me? Are any of you interested in joining the Berk Guard? We have four spots open.” All of them denied the invitation. All except Kaii Kinston. “I’m game. Is my big bro there?” “Yes Kaii. He is.” “I don’t know how you could be friends with such a... a... a yak dung!” Quill gasped at the offensive words. “That isn’t nice, Kaii. There are little children in this hall. Let’s keep it clean.” “As you wish Princess Quill.” He mockingly laughed as he signed his name then wandered off. “Ugh. I dunno how Lui is related to him.” Quill muttered under her breath. “Excuse me?” Came a soft, subtle voice. Quill turned around and saw a girl that kept her hair over her face. She looked a little younger than Quill but, around the same age. “Hi, would you like to join the Berk Guard?” All Quill got was a nod. It was just silence for a while. “Ok, then, just sign here.” Quill awkwardly stated, pointing to an empty box on the page. After signing, the girl fled off. Quill checked to see if she’d signed correctly. “''Lilith.” Quill thought as she decently nodded her head. She then headed back to Lui to see if he had gathered anymore signatures. “I got two more. Names, Elin and Jordyn.” Quill gasped. “Jordyn who?!” “Um, Jordyn... Dawlid. Yep, Jordyn Dawlid.” “Oh my Thor...” Quill silently murmured. She then returned to screaming. “Where did you last see her?!” “Uh, why?” “Oh, nevermind. I’ll see her on Initiation Day. Anyways, I also gathered two signatures. One coming from a girl named Lilith. She was kind of creepy. Didn’t speak much. And then...” Instead of mentioning Lui’s brother’s name, she showed him the signature box instead. “Kaii... Quill, he just signed up to annoy me! He‘s not actually signing up to be a Protector! We have to get rid of him!” “Hey. Let me deal with him, alright? You just try and relax. Keep your mind off Kaii. You‘re the one who started this whole “Protectors” business, so, keep your mind tracked on that and only that. Trust me when I say, ‘I’ll take care of it’. Trust me.” Quill soothed. “I am ''so happy you’re my friend, Quillo. Thank you for your help.” Lui responded. Quill smiled then gave the paper to Lui and walked off. When she arrived home, she went straight to her bedroom. She lay down, facing the ceiling as Asper lay down on the floor next to her, keeping his head on Quill’s stomach. “I can’t believe we just sign our name and we’re on the team! I mean, there’s gotta be more.” She sat up and reached over to her bedside table. She grabbed a scroll of paper and wrote a message saying, “Dear Lui, about the Berk Guard. Is it really as easy as signing our names on a piece of paper to join Berk’s most important surveillance Guard? If you have any more information, please send me a response to this message. Signed, your friend, Quill.” After finishing the letter, she nodded then rolled the paper up. “Maisley! Come here!” After that, a Terrible Terror flew in and landed on Quill’s outstretched arm. She tied the letter onto Maisley’s leg and pointed to the direction of Lui’s hut with her head. Maisley snorted then flew threw the opened roof hatch above Quill’s bed. Moments later, Maisley flew back with a new roll of paper. Quill patted her Terror’s head as she snuggled around her neck. She took the letter and read it. It wrote, “Dear Quillio, I don’t know if there’s more to it than signing our names but normally, there’s a test we take before Initiation Day that helps eliminate Riders that Chief Hiccup thinks aren’t worthy yet of joining the Guard. But, this year, there’s the right number of vikings who signed up, so, I don’t know if there is the need to take said ‘test’. I’m sorry. This is all the information I can supply you with. I, myself, don’t know as much as other vikings. Hope this helps! Stay happy, Lui.” (Quil) I didn’t know why, but, while I read Lui’s note, I smiled. What was it that I felt? Not even I knew. Whatever it was, it felt... nice. Really nice. I smiled then lay down on my bed. Maisley was snoring on top of Asper as the two dragons cuddled together. “''Life is awesome''”, I thought as I lay down staring out of the hatch above my bed. The stars were beginning to come out. It looked lovely, in my opinion. All of a sudden, there was a knock on my door. ' '“May I come in?” I heard a voice ask. The voice sounded familiar yet at the same time, like I’ve never heard it before. “Yes, come in.” I replied after staring at the door. A girl came inside. She was wearing a hood, a mouth mask and lots of armour. She looked at me with her twinkling ocean blue eyes. ' '“Oh my Thor...” I heard her whisper in a shocked way as she slowly took off her hood and mask. At the result, I gasped and stared at her. “J-Jordy?” I stammered while slowly beginning to stand upright. The girl smiled and began to make her way from the door towards my bed. “It-it can’t be. After all these years?” I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. “Oh, QS! I missed you!” Jordyn yelled, grabbing the attention of my parents. ' '“Quill! What’s all the screa- JORDYN DAWLID?!” Yelled my mum as she entered my room. “JORDYN?! WHERE?!” Excitedly shouted my sister, Jackie, as she also entered my room. As my mum, sister and best friend started squealing and jumping up and down excitedly, I heard a snort and suddenly remembered that Asper and Maisley were asleep. “Oh! Guys! Shhh! My dragons are sleeping.” I whispered to the three who were still squealing but now in a quiet volume. I sat down next to the two snorers and gently stroked them both. After a few minutes of me humming to keep the two asleep, I turned to the girls. ' '“Let’s continue this conversation tomorrow. Y’know, when everybody isn’t sleeping.” I said as everyone nodded in agreement. Jordyn ran downstairs and grabbed some bags she’d carried with her. She ran back upstairs and showed them to us. She smiled worriedly. I sighed while carrying a smile. “Fine. I’ll set up some space for you to sleep tonight.” ---- 'Chapter 2 - Initiation day' (Lui) We lined up, shoulder to shoulder while Hiccup and Snotlout stood in front of us. Snotlout eyeballed me. “YOU THINK YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES?!” He yelled. “Snotlout! Would you take it easy?! Sorry Protectors. Anywho, it seems as though this year, there is no need to proceed the Guard Test. So, I hereby decree you seven vikings as the new team for the Berk Guard. Congratulations, Lilith, Elin, Jordyn, Quill, Tora, Lui and Kaii.” Hiccup formally exclaimed, while shaking each of our hands as he said our names. “Now, let’s get on to the switching of the Guards.” Hiccup explained as he led us, young Riders, towards the current team of Guards. The old Berk Guard members shook our hands while also giving us their clean uniforms. After the switching, the seven of us stood straight while proudly holding our new uniforms. As I waved to some of the happy vikings, I looked over to Quillio and saw her laughing with Kaii. I don’t know why, but, I didn’t like seeing her with my brother. I walked over to Quill, crossed for having a good time with my dumb brother, instead of with me. I dragged Quill out to a nearby open field. “What were you doing with Kaii?” I asked, sounding desperate for an answer. “What’s wrong with hanging out with your brother?” Quill responded, shocked at my behaviour. “Look, I dunno what’s up with you but, I’m celebrating. See you on the first day.” And with that, Quill walked off. My eyes followed her until she stopped walking and started talking to Kaii again. What was this feeling? Whatever it was, I didn’t like it. At all. ---- Quill was excited for her first day of being a Berk Guard member. It was 4:30 in the morning and Hiccup had already dragged the Protectors out of their huts. He flew them around, telling them about secret passages and shortcuts in case they got seperated from their dragons. He also showed the Riders a huge hut covered in large leaves to camouflage. It was at the edge of a forest. Hiccup also told us that the hut was the “''Protector’s Meeting Base''”. He told us that it was filled with a small kitchen, a storage room, two small extra rooms and a big main room for sitting and relaxing. “Ok, well, that’s all you need to hear from me. Don’t forget to have fun. Being in the Berk Guard is about protecting Berk and the vikings but, also about getting to know each other better. If you do all of that, AND not slack off, then, YOU’VE PASSED. Now, we’ll be off. Come to me if you need more information. Goodbye and good luck!” Explained Hiccup as he flew off. We all waved as he flew off and as soon as he was gone, Jordyn took charge. “First official business as Berk Protectors! We must claim our rooms!” “Jo, it’s the meeting ''hut not a house filled with rooms. We’re at Berk not The Hidden World. We don’t own a giant clubhouse. We sleep at our own huts. Now, onto matters of patrol shifts. We’ll need to create a timetable. I’ll start us off by taking first shift until lunchtime.” Tora responsibly answered. “Hold up. If we take early shift, doesn’t that mean we skip brekkie?” Kaii complained while rubbing his stomach. Quill laughed and Lui felt the same thing he felt when he saw Quill with Kaii the day before. “''What is this annoying feeling?!” Lui thought as he got angry at Quill and Kaii. He approached the two in a furious matter. “Can you back away from my best friend?!” He asked angrily. Quill looked annoyed, and at the same time confused, at Lui. “Quill, is he hanging out with us later?” Lui asked while giving Kaii the death stare. “Didn’t know you guys were an ‘us’.” Kaii responded, smirking at Lui, as if to say ‘wait for it’. Then Quill replied. “We aren’t.” She said angrily as she stomped off, purposely nudging Lui’s shoulder hardly with her own shoulder. Then Kaii smirked even more while leaving his big brother by himself. Lui couldn’t believe it. His best friend just turned against him for his brother. He was also shocked that two little words such as ‘we’ and ‘aren’t’ were strong enough together to stab him in the heart. ---- Moments later, everyone, except Tora, was inside the Protectors’ Hut, just relaxing. Everyone was laughing and joking around. Everyone besides Lui. He was standing by the window, staring into the beautiful horizon. Quill noticed him by himself and decided to join him. She sighed and then got up and walked over to him. “Hey.” She started. “Hey...” Lui gloomily responded. It was silence for a few minutes until Quill placed her hand on his shoulder. “There is an ‘us’. There always has and there always will be.” She calmly told him before walking back over to Elin and Jordyn. Elin smirked deviously. “What was thaaaat?” She smiled while looking at Quill. “I mean, ‘there always has and there always will be’?! Oh my Thor! Quill’s in love! Jo, what say you?” Jordyn began smirking at Quill as well. “Dear friend El, I say that you are correct.” Jordyn responded in a fancy tone. “Our friendly companion is, in fact, in love.” “I am not! You guys are overreacting. Lui and I are just-” “Just friends, we know Quill.” Elin pointed out. ---- Hours later, it was nearly lunchtime. Everyone was getting bored. “So, we just stay in here until it’s time for our shifts? Ugh! I’m so bored!” Kaii yelled while laying on the ground. “To pass time... let’s play a game of Dare or Double Dare. How you play is; somebody asks you ‘Dare or Double Dare?’ and you pick one. If you choose dare, then, well, you do the dare. But, if you choose double dare, then, you get to choose one other person to do the dare. Make sense?” Everyone nodded their heads then agreed to play. “I’ll start. El, dare or double dare?” Jordyn started. “Double dare.” “I dare you and one other person to swap clothes for the rest of the game.” Jordyn said while quietly cackling to herself. Elin smiled at Jordyn as they both nodded at each other. Elin looked around at everyone’s outfits. Then she looked at hers. She smirked widely while looking at Kaii. “Oh no...” He panicked. “Hey, you wanted something interesting. Well, now you got it.” Elin explained, smirking more. ---- Elin and Kaii swapped clothes, at Jordyn’s dare. They exited the two rooms they occupied while changing. As Elin stepped out, she got a few giggles but that was it. But, oh Thor! When kaii exited, he was wearing a shirt that was too small, showing a little bit of his stomach. He was also wearing a skirt that was reasonably comfortable but it only reached the top of his knees. Everyone laughed. Especially Lui. “Oh my Thor! What a wonderful dare! Ahaha!” Laughed Lui. At that moment, Tora entered the hut. “What’s so funny-” Just then, Tora caught a glimpse of Kaii and Elin’s clothes. “Bahaha!” She laughed. ---- They completed the game of Dare or Double Dare. As of the results, Lilith ended up with snails in her hair, Quill ended up with a saddle decorated with bright pink flowers, Kaii ended up with Elin’s clothes and facepaint with disgusting ingredients such as ear wax, Jordyn ended up with a sun burnt face, Elin ended up with Kaii’s clothes, Tora ended up with a tongue that had been crawled on by insects and Lui... Lui ended up leaving to take his shift. “Well. What an eventful game. I had fun!” Quill shouted. “Easy for you to say! You gave me a dare to have a sun burnt face! Every time I touch it, it hurts!” Jordyn yelled while gently poking her cheek then hissing at the pain. “My mum will be wondering why I have insect eggs in my mouth! Bluegh!” Tora gagged. “I think I just puked in my mouth. Ew.” “Yeah, and my aunt will be wondering why in Thor’s name I have earwax on my face. Earwax!” Kaii grumpily complained. “Anyways, what’s for lunch? I’m starving!” “I can cook up some stew.” Lilith quickly and quietly told the others while pulling snails out of her hair. Everyone turned, shocked, at Lilith. “You speak?” Tora asked. Elin nudged Tora hardly. “Sorry Lil. What she meant was, ‘it would be amazing if you could make lunch for us’.” Elin answered while angrily glancing at Tora. “I’ll help. My mum is an awesome cook. She teaches me everything she knows.” Quill offered. Lilith nodded back. ---- They finished the stew and served it while it was nice and hot. Luckily, there was a table that coincidently fit exactly seven vikings. However, since Lui was on patrol, they only needed six chairs. They all talked quietly amonst themselves while enjoying Lilith’s stew. Crash! The door flung open with Lui dropping to the ground and on to his knees. Quill hurriedly ran towards him. “Someone’s quick.” Elin whispered to Jordyn while carrying the same wide smile from earlier. “Are you ok?” Quill asked Lui, ignoring the two teasers. All she got was some heavy breathing from Lui. ---- (Lui) I was laughing my head off when I saw Kaii in El’s clothes. “Oh my Thor! What a wonderful dare! Ahaha!” I yelled as tears of joy ran down my cheek. We continued the game of Dare or Double Dare. As Kaii and Elin showed off their swapped clothes, Tora came in from patrol. “I’ll take second shift.” I said quickly, so I didn’t have to play the game. I grabbed my uniform, occupied an empty room and changed. ''' '''Afterwards, I exited the room and made my way outside the hut, where I saw my Razorwhip, Lashout, resting under the shade of a large tree. I placed my fingers on my lips then blew loud, creating a deafening whistle, which surely woke Lashout up. “C’mon boy. We’re taking our first patrol.” I jumped on to my dragon and flew up to the sky. Lashout and I took our time flying around Berk while scouting for any sign of danger or threat. After taking two laps around the island, Lashout and I landed near a small lake to grab a quick drink. I gulped down two bottles of water. Suddenly, my dragon began to act crazy. He ran around, shaking his head wildly and swinging his tail crazily in the air. He roared as if it were the end of Berk. “What’s wrong Lash, buddy?” I asked, holding my hands out, trying to calm him down. Lashout, in such a quick manner, dropped to the ground as if paralysed. I ran over, analysing my dragon. I thought something had to be wrong if he just dropped to ground like that. A couple of minutes later, I found an arrow stuck in his stomach. I gently pulled it out and cover the wound with cold water. As I tried my best to help heal the wound, I felt like someone was watching me. I grabbed my sword and stood up, wielding it close to my chest. “Who’s there?!” I yelled, looking around. Unexpectedly, a dragon shot their fire at my back, forcing me to drop to the ground, burn marks on my back. “What do we do with the little viking?” A voice called out. “Leave ‘im. Take the dragon.” Another voice yelled. ' '''When I woke up, the first thing I saw were Quill and Kaii’s faces. I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the bright lights. “Oh, thank Thor! You’re ok!” Quill wrapped her arms around be and hugged me tightly. “Too... tight...” I wheezed. “Ok, so he’s fine. Whatever.” Kaii said, rolling his eyes. Quill strongly glared at Kaii. I smiled at her while Kaii left. “I’m fine.” ' '“What exactly happened?” She asked me while she was folding my newly cleaned uniform. “I don’t remember anything, really. Last thing I ''do ''remember was that Lash and I stopped to take a drink- Wait. Where’s Lashout?!” I sat up straight and then jumped on my feet, only to find myself colapse to the ground. Quill ran over to me immediately and helped me up. “Lui, you have to take it easy. You still need time to recover.” I looked at her worriedly. “I know. I know, but, I ''need to find Lashout!” “Lui. I understand that you miss your dragon but, you are not ready to go out there! You need to rest and recover. Look, Jo and I will scout the island, we’ll look for Lashout and update you when we’ve looked around all of Berk. Don’t worry.” Quill said before she left. ' ---- 'Chapter 3 - Looking for Lashout Jordyn and Quill changed into their uniforms and were out the door after Quill checked on Lui again. They were now flying high in the sky, overlooking one quarter of Berk. “Where do you think Lashout could’ve gone?” Jordyn asked, drawing Pipper closing to Asper and Quill. “Well, judging by what Lui said, they took a drink. So, they probably stopped by a river, or, or, a creek or a-” “Lake!” Jordyn yelled, pointing to a lake below them. The two dragons stopped midair. Their riders gently pulled their heads towards the lake as they began to swoop down. They made it safely on to the ground where the two pairs of dragons and vikings split up to check around the lake. “Search for anything. Any signs of Lashout.” Quill ordered, looking through bushes. “Ummm... Quillo. I think you should see this...” Jordyn said while holding up a sharp arrow. She looked around the spot where she found the arrow. “Blood...” “Hunters. Alright, search the oceans. The hunters couldn’t have gone too far.” Quill demanded, worried about Lashout. The riders took to the sky and split up, flying towards the ocean. They searched the waters all around Berk but found nothing. Jordyn and Pipper glided across the water, in search for any signs of Lui’s Razorwhip. “C’mon Pip. Aren’t Mudrakers supposed to be in Tracker Class?” Jordyn asked while patting her dragon’s neck. Pipper groaned then shot a loud blast that travelled the ocean. “Huh. What d’ya know? Echolocation. Who knew Mudrakers are so fascinating?!” In response, Pipper groaned while speeding up. She flew following the sound waves that she had picked up from her echolocation blast. Meanwhile, Quill and Asper were searching on the other side of Berk. “Alright, I know that you aren’t exactly a good tracker, buddy but, please give this a try. For Lashout.” Asper roared while he sniffed the arrow with Lashout’s blood on it. He shook his head in a disapproving way and then smelled the air for a scent. “I know, I know. Finding Lash through his blood. Don’t worry. I’m sure Lashout’s not dea- Erm, gone.” The two pairs of Riders and dragons flew for nearly three hours just searching for Lashout or the Hunters who took him. After tons of flying, Quill decided to end the search for the day. She and Asper flew over to where they last saw Jordyn and Pipper. “Hey Jo. Asper and I didn’t find anything. How about you? Did you two find anything? Any sign of Lash?” Quill asked, hoping to Thor that Jordyn had good news. “Unfortunately, we didn’t.” Jordyn grieved while looking upset. “Should it be me or you who breaks the information to Lui? Or should we lie about the situation and say that Lash didn’t want to come back?” “Jordo, are you kiddin’? We can’t lie to him! It’s his dragon we’re talking about here! Imagine if you lost Pipper, so your friends decided to search for her but found nothing. Then they lie to you about losing her? How would you feel?” “Good point. Ok, so, you’re telling him. Bye!” Jordyn yelled while already ten metres away from Quill. ---- When Quill and Asper returned to the Protectors Hut, they decided to visit the troubled Lui. “Hey.” Quill said as she entered the room without knocking. Lui sat up from reading a book and smiled at Quill and Asper. “Hey there. News? Sightings? Anything good?” Lui responded. Quill sighed as she shook her head and gently stroked Asper’s neck. Lui looked down at his lap sadly. “Lashout...” Asper saw the sadness in Lui’s face and carefully walked over towards Lui. He snorted then rubbed his snout against Lui’s cheek. “Thank you Asper.” He said in gratitude as he scratched Asper’s itchy-spot. Asper snorted gleefully as he rolled around the floor. “What an awesome handful you’ve got here Quillio.” “Yeah. Asper is something. But, don’t you worry. Soon, you’ll have your own dragon to celebrate with.” “Will I, Quill? What if we don’t find him? What if-” Lui paused at a horrifying thought. “-What if he’s gone?” He queried quietly, making sure Asper didn’t hear what he said. “Lui, Lashout is alive. Look, I know it’s really hard to believe but, you must hope for the best. We’ll never get anywhere if you just keep on grieving about your loss!” “Lashout is gone, Quill! There is no hope! So just back off!” Lui yelled frustratingly. Quill gasped as Asper snorted shockingly. She grabbed her satchel then left. (Jordyn) ' '“So just back off!”'' I heard Lui yell from one of the rooms. “''That’s not good...” I thought to myself as Quill exited the room. I walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “Is everything alri-” Responsively, Quill tugged her shoulder away from me and stomped off. “Guess everything is not alright.” Then, Pipper roared gently at me. “Yeah, you’re right. I should go check on her.” ' '''I made my way over to Kaii. “Hey Kaii, do you mind taking my shift? I’ve got something to cover. Thanks.” I said speedily, giving Kaii no time to respond. “I-erm-uh- fine.” He responded after I already left. He left the hut with some sagefruits while I approached Quill again who was cleaning up the storage room. “Ok, Quill. I want you to tell me, ''right now, what in Odin’s name happened and why Lui was shouting at you telling you to back off?” I asked loudly. Quill sighed. ' '“I told him that he should stop grieving for the loss of Lashout and that there is still hope-” She began. Suddenly, Lui walked up behind Quill without her knowing. “Um...” I tried to warn her by poiting at Lui but she ignored it. “-But he denied it and then he told me to back off!” After Quill explained to me what had happened, Lui grabbed her by the wrist then dragged her to an empty room and closed the door. After the door shut closed, I heard indistinct chatting. At some points, I also heard some shouting. I didn’t know what was going on but I wished to Thor that it was all going alright. I was sitting in the main room, talking to Elin and Tora when suddenly, we heard another one of Quill’s loud, unmistakable yells. ---- ��Alaska 27��~Talk 00:44, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:Alaska 27’s